Once a Star...
by Angel Eternal
Summary: Does Minako ever want to be Sailor V again? What would she do if tempation was dangled before her?


  
  
This is something I've written a while ago and decided to offer  
at FF.net - enjoy.  
Just a note for those who are reading this again - I've made a few  
changes.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or anything related to the  
anime or manga. Please don't sue.  
  
Once a star...  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/angel_eternal_01/index.html  
  
  
The wind whipped his hair, he lifted his face; welcoming the  
cold slap.  
He needed it to clear his head. He needed to find her...  
  
"Minako! I can't believe that you came later than Usagi!"  
A beautiful blonde, whom they affectionately called Odango  
Atama for the odangos that graced her head, stuck her  
tongue out at the young woman in priestess robes. "Thanks a lot  
for that Rei-chan!"  
The raven-haired priestess stuck her tongue out at the blonde.  
"Would you shut up Odango?"  
A petite blue-haired girl looked up. "Hey Usagi, at least she's   
not screaming at you."  
The brunette laughed, her green eyes twinkling. "That's a first isn't   
it Ami?"  
The blonde-haired girl that was standing in the doorway sighed.  
"If you're done lecturing me Rei, can I come in? It's freezing  
out here."  
Hino Rei glared at her. "You can come in so I can finish screaming  
at you."  
Aino Minako rolled her eyes. "That's so kind of you Rei."  
A white cat sauntered in. "Sorry we're late guys."  
Usagi smiled at her black cat. "See Luna? And you said that  
we would be the last ones to come!"  
The black cat smiled at her. "Hai, for once it's refreshing to see   
someone come in after you Usa."  
Minako sat down next to Usagi. "So what's up?"  
Mizuno Ami sighed. "Nothing. As you guys know, since the Doom  
sisters have turned good, and Ruebeus gone, a youma only turns  
up once a month."  
"That's if we're lucky." Rei interrupted.  
Usagi shook her head. "Hang on, isn't it a good thing that there   
aren't any more youmas around? Doesn't this mean we can get  
on with our lives?"  
Minako sighed. "Yeah, but I don't know about you but, I'm bored!  
I guess, I've just been doing this danger stuff for too long now."  
Ami nodded. "It's not just you Minako-chan. I know if all the youmas   
disappear, I will be so bored!"  
Kino Makoto interrupted. "Yeah, but technically, isn't evil supposed to be  
always around? Like we defeat one evil, another will take it's place?"  
Usagi groaned. "That's not very encouraging Mako-chan!"  
Luna interrupted. "So...if there's no scout business to attend  
to...what is the meeting for?"  
All the girls looked at her. Usagi was the one who answered her.  
"What else?"  
"FOOD!" then they all looked at each other "AND GIRL TALK!!!"  
The whole night was spent chowing down chocolate cake and  
ice-cream, and talking about guys...especially one guy in particular...  
  
"Mamo-chan!"  
The girls watched as Usagi went flying into Mamoru's embrace.  
There was just a trace of envy on their face. And why not? Mamoru  
was just gorgeous, with ebony black hair, ocean-blue eyes...  
he was tall, well-built. It was obvious the guy worked out, and  
boy did it pay off!  
None of them really had what Usagi and Mamoru had, and  
didn't everyone want what they have? Love everlasting?  
Ami sighed. "Well, I've got to go to the book-store..."  
"And I've got to buy new pans..." Makoto said.  
"And I've got training." Rei finished.  
Minako stared at all of them. "You've all got to be kidding!"  
They all shook their heads. "What am I supposed to do?"  
Ami looked back at Usagi and Mamoru. "You can always hang  
around them."  
Minako glared at her. "Thanks, but no thanks Ames." she sighed,  
"Well, this means home for this girl."  
They all separated.  
Minako walked on, she sighed. With practically no youmas around,  
her friends all seem to be busy with their own particular things;  
Minako was left all by her lonesome half of the time...  
"Hey Mina."  
She turned around..."Oh my god! David?"  
(AN: when Minako is speaking to David she is speaking in English)  
  
  
"Minako? Hi! You want to come over? I just finished cooking and..."  
Minako grinned. "Be right there Mako-chan!"  
Hurriedly she threw on her coat, she was still a little stunned  
over seeing David. She hadn't seen him, or kept in contact with  
him since she left England.   
Since she was walking at sch a fast pace, she had gotten to Makoto's  
apartment in record time.  
She knocked on the door.  
Usagi was the one to open it. "Oh hey Minako! Wow, how fast  
did you walk? I mean didn't Mako just call you?"  
Minako grinned at one of her best friends. "The thought of food..."  
Usagi nodded, understanding perfectly.  
Ami and Rei were there too. "Hey Rei! How'd training go?"  
Minako sat next to her, reaching for the cookies.  
Rei shrugged. "As usual."  
Minako turned to Ami. "Did you find the book you were after?"  
Ami shook her head. "Unfortunately no, it was out of stock."  
Usagi looked at Ami curiously. "How can a book go out of  
stock. Don't tell me lots of people wanted it!"  
Ami just stared at Usagi until she sat back down, mumbling   
something about 'a bunch of dorks...'  
Minako grinned at Usagi. "You guys, just wouldn't believe it...an old   
friend of mine showed up this afternoon."  
Makoto walked in with a pot of tea and cups. "Really? Are we gonna  
meet her?"  
Minako's grin became even wider. "Him."  
Makoto smiled mischievously at her. "Is he taken?"  
Minako laughed. "I don't think so..." she glanced at everyone now.  
"In fact he invited me to dinner tomorrow night. You know to  
catch up and stuff..."  
Rei grinned at her. "Is he the reason that you aren't dating anyone?"  
Mina huffed. "I do so date!"  
Usagi shook her head, "Not seriously." she then grinned at Rei.  
Minako blushed, "That is not because of David!"  
Makoto leaned forward. "So he has a name?"  
They thought it wasn't possible, but Minako's blush intensified. "Of   
course he has a name Mako!"  
They all collapsed into a fit of giggles, Minako glared at them,  
completely exasperated.  
  
  
*** the next night ****  
  
  
David knocked on the door, he checked the address one more  
time, just to make sure.  
Mina's mother opened the door. "David! How nice to see you!  
My, we haven't seen you since we were in London!"  
David smiled, he had always liked Mina's mother. "Yes, it's  
been a long time. Mrs. Aino  
She looked up. "Oh, there's Minako now, you two have fun."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Minako smiled at him. "I'll be home by 10:30 Mom." with that said,  
she grabbed her coat and practically dragged him out.  
"Hey Mina, slow down! What was that for?"  
Minako rolled her eyes. "As if you didn't know! If my father saw you,  
you two would be talking about London the whole night!" she  
grinned at him. "I don't know about you, but I want to have fun!"  
  
"This food is fabulous! I wonder if Mamoru had ever taken Usa here?"  
David smiled at her. "You do mean Prince Endymion and Princess   
Serenity right?"  
She looked up at him, nearly chocking. "What?!"  
David laughed at her bemused expression. "Mina, when you  
told me that you needed to find your past...I did some research.  
At first I was completely stumped, your past before you met me  
was that of a normal teenager. Then I remembered Artemis your  
cat. I know you don't know but I overheard you talking to  
someone, and all I saw was you with that cat. So I figured that  
you had a talking cat, there was something mystical happening.   
Soon after you left, I started to hear about the famous Sailor Scouts,  
fighting in Tokyo. Soon after that I saw pictures, first it was just   
Sailormoon; whom I presume is Princess Serenity. Then I saw  
a bigger group photo. I knew it was you Mina. Who could ever  
look at Sailor Venus and not see Sailor V?"  
Minako was stunned. "But the disguise magic..."  
He grinned at her. "Oh Mina, it doesn't take a genius to figure it  
out! You moved to Tokyo, around the same time, Sailor Venus  
appeared on the team...Sailor Venus has a white cat, so did  
Sailor V, so did Mina...you getting my drift here?"  
She nodded. "I don't get it, why are you here then?"  
He looked deep into her eyes. "I'm just going to ask you once  
Mina, are you happy?"  
"Of course I..."  
He held up one finger to silence her. "Are you content to play  
bodyguard to some whiny, bratty princess? Are you content to  
be forever in Sailormoon's shadow?"  
Minako's face turned deathly white.  
David sat back in his chair, watching her. "Well Mina?"  
She looked away from him, from that gaze that knew too much.  
"What do you want from me David?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Nothing? Then why...?"  
He leaned forward again. "All I want from you Mina is...you."  
Her blue eyes widened. "What?!"  
He smiled at her. "I want you back Mina, as my partner. It hasn't  
been the same. You were always the one that reporters chased..."  
the smile turned into a grin. "Remember the time when we were  
in a bank, dealing with the robbers; and that lunatic reporter  
shows up?"  
Minako smiled. "Yes! He claimed to be madly in love with me.   
He wanted to save me!" she collapsed into a fit of giggles.  
David grinned. "Wasn't he the reporter that set up your fame? You   
became renowned because of that reporter!"  
Minako smiled wistfully. "Posters, games, movies..."  
"You were a star!"  
Minako sighed. "Operative word David ...'were'."  
David shook his head. "You can be a star again Mina! The world  
still adores you! Just come back with me!"  
Minako shook her head. "David...I moved because of my father,  
it would be pretty hard just to up and leave my family and friends!"  
Earnestly, he took her hand. "Mina, we can fight right here..."  
Forcefully she withdrew her hand from his grasp. "And what?  
Desert my friends?"  
"They are nothing without you!"  
Again, she shook her head. "No, I was the last of the Scouts to  
join the team..."  
David sighed, frustrated. "Why do you want to stay? To protect  
your 'Princess'?"  
Minako nodded. "David, that is what my life is all about! To protect  
the Princess!"  
"So is this what you will come to? Mina? A body guard?"  
She shook her head. "It's more then that David...these are my  
friends, Usagi is the best friend I have! I am not about to throw   
that away!"  
David sighed. "Look, I can see this topic is upsetting, think about  
it will you?" he took her hand. "Don't answer me now, think about   
it...I promise not to pressure you on this."  
  
Who could she possibly talk to about this? Artemis? No, he  
wouldn't understand, and he will only see one side of this...Usagi?   
How could she, when it means that Minako could be deserting her...  
Rei? Again, she wouldn't understand, she'd probably toast her for  
even considering the idea...Makoto? Her very loyalty will offer her no   
choice but to persuade Minako in one course of action...  
Ami? Will Ami's level-headedness be exactly what she needs?  
Minako picked up the phone, and automatically dialled Ami's number.  
"Moshi moshi? Mizuno Ami speaking..."  
"Ami? Hey it's Minako, can I talk to you about something?"  
"Sure, why don't you come over?"   
"Thanks Ames..."  
  
Minako knocked on the door, as expected Ami opened it.  
"Hey Minako! I'm glad you could come over, since I'm here by  
myself."  
Minako smiled at her. "Thanks, I really needed someone to talk to,   
and really, you were the only one I could think of to call."  
Ami frowned. "What's wrong Minako?"  
"Well..." Ami gestured for her to sit down. Minako noticed that  
there was already a plate of crackers and glasses of soft drink.  
"Remember how I told you about David, my friend from England?"  
Ami nodded, urging her to continue.  
"Well, he's actually my partner when I was Sailor V, and he want's me   
to be his partner again."  
Ami nodded. "So, let me guess, he's urging you to be his partner,   
probably reminding you of your glory days as Sailor V..."  
Minako's eyes widened, and she nodded vigorously. "Hai! That's  
precisely what he did! He asked me what I was doing...playing  
body guard to a whiny, bratty hime..."  
Ami smiled. "Hai, Usagi can be whiny, she is at times what could be  
described as bratty. But a hime who pulls rank? Never."  
Minako smiled back at her. "I agree first he suggested that I go back  
to England to fight crime with him..."  
"You said iie right?" Ami asked, suddenly worried.  
Minako grinned. "Of course, I reminded him that my parents would  
be seriously pissed were I too disappear for months...I mean they're   
paranoid enough as it is! So he said, we could fight crime together  
right here in Tokyo...I said I can't just desert my friends like that.  
Well, he said the offer still stands..."  
"And you're very tempted." Ami concluded.  
Minako stared at her hands. "Hai...I know, I shouldn't even have  
to think twice, my loyalty to the Serenity-hime..."  
"Is not being questioned." Ami took her hands. "Minako, look at me..."  
Minako obeyed the quiet tone of command. "Usagi would understand, I  
think all of us would."  
Minako shook her heads. "But I could be deserting you..."  
"Minako, you as Sailor V, was our inspiration...Usagi adored Sailor V.   
She still does." Ami sighed. "I know you don't want to, but I think you   
should talk to minna-chan about this."  
Minako shook her head. "But they won't understand! They'll think  
I'm weak!"  
Ami shook her head, "You know they won't."  
  
*** that afternoon at Minako's house ***  
  
"Arigato minna-chan for coming..." Minako grinned at Usagi, who grinned  
back at her.  
"Minako, what is this all about?" Luna asked. "Is this Senshi business?"  
Minako smiled at the cat. "For once Luna, this is Senshi business..."  
"Are there any youma around?" Rei asked.  
Minako shook her head, "Iie.." she then looked at Ami, who smiled at   
her encouragingly. "I just wanted to say, that my old crime-fighting   
partner..."  
"David? David's in town?" Artemis asked.  
Minako nodded. "Yes, as I was saying, David has asked me to join him   
again..."  
"As Sailor V?" Rei asked frowning.  
Minako nodded. "Hai, he's offered that we could fight crime here  
in Tokyo."  
"Absolutely not!" Artemis glared at her.  
"Artemis, I haven't agreed!"  
Luna spoke up. "Then what is this all about?"  
Minako drew in a deep breath. "I said I'd consider it."  
"NANI?!" Everyone started to shout...Minako couldn't understand  
a word they were saying.  
"Onegai, minna, one at a time!" first, she looked at Rei.  
"How could you even consider it Minako? I know being Sailor Venus,  
hasn't exactly been thrilling these days, but that doesn't mean that  
we don't need you anymore! Kami! Trust for you to run off the  
minute something like this has come up!"  
Minako sighed. "Rei, I am not running, I am not going anywhere..."  
Rei glared at her. "Yet."  
Minako sighed, she turned to Makoto.  
"Look Minako, our loyalty is to the Hime first, and always.   
You just can't dump us the minute something like this comes up!  
I know when you were Sailor V, you had video games, posters, movies...  
but onegai..."  
Minako held up one hand, "I know Mako..." she looked at Ami.  
"You already know what I think."  
Minako nodded, she looked at Luna. "Minako, you aren't just Sailor  
Venus, you are also the Princess of Venus...if you refuse to be  
Sailor Venus, you are also denying your claim to your throne. I   
know that the throne doesn't mean much now, but in the future...  
will you deny who you are?"  
Minako smiled at Luna. "Arigato, I haven't thought about that."  
she turned to Artemis.  
He was still glaring at her. "Absolutely not. If you go ahead with  
this I am not going with you."  
Minako nodded, she turned to Usagi...the one person who's opinion   
mattered the most. If Usagi told her not to go, she wouldn't.  
Usagi looked up at her, her blue eyes shining. "Do whatever you feel   
is best for you Minako-chan..."  
Minako went to her and hugged her. "Arigato." she whispered.  
She turned to the others, "Guys, I need to go talk to David...I need   
to...think..."  
  
what to do? is there even any question? being Sailor V again...the   
thrill, the attention...but her friends needed her...  
"Mina, help me?"  
Mina whirled around, there on her balcony was David. He was dressed   
all in black, he had his black mask on; his black and white cape swirled  
around him...once again he was the Night Hawk.  
"Just this once Mina...be Sailor V...help me..."  
How could she refuse the entreaty in his eyes? With a swirl Minako let   
the power come over her...being Sailor V was so different from being  
Sailor Venus. The source of power was the same, but there was that   
slight twist to the transformation that made Sailor V so thrilling.  
With her mask firmly in place, Sailor V took Night Hawk's hand.  
"Let's go!"   
  
  
"Mars...Fire...Ignite!"  
The youma stumbled backwards...this was a strong one. To have such a   
powerful youma appear after weeks of having absolutely nothing...  
Sailormoon had her wand out...she was trying to keep the other, smaller  
youmas away with a force field. She glanced at Sailormercury who had   
just frozen one.  
"Mercury! Where's Sailorvenus?"  
Mercury shook her head, "I can't contact her! She's not responding! What  
if something happened to her?"  
Sailormoon's eyes widened in panic. "We can't get to her now!"  
Sailorjupiter aimed one of her thunder bolts to another youma. "Well   
assuming that nothing happened to her; it would be really nice if she  
showed up anytime now!"  
Mars suddenly screamed. "You guys, gotta help me now!"  
Sailormoon turned to look at Sailormars...that youma was really   
powerful. She glanced at Mercury. "Mercury! Can you deal with these?"  
She nodded. "Mercury..."  
Sailormoon turned her full concentration on the youma that Sailor Mars   
had been fighting. "Moon...Sceptre...Annihilation!"  
Nothing.  
A rose flashed down. "Tuxedo Kamen!"  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped down. "There were more coming up behind you,   
but I dealt with those."  
Sailormoon jumped up and hugged him from behind. Then she turned to   
the others. "We all have to combine our powers!"  
"Moon...Sceptre..."  
"Mars...Fire..."  
"Jupiter...Thunder..."  
"Mercury...Bubbles..."  
All at the same time the Scouts unleashed their power...the youma   
staggered backwards...Tuxedo Kamen saw that it needed just another  
kick...he turned and saw that none of the Sailor Senshi were in any   
shape to deliver the killing blow. He took out another rose...  
  
Sailormoon was the first to recover. She glanced around, she recognized  
Mamoru's apartment. Then she glanced around. "Mamo-chan!"  
He came running in. "Usako! Thank Kami you're alright!"  
She looked worriedly up at him. "Are they going to be okay?"  
He nodded. "I think so...I couldn't get any of you to the hospital.   
None of you were awake to de-transform."  
"Did we get him?"  
Mamoru smiled down at her. "Sort of."  
"Whadja mean 'sort of'?"  
"He needed just an extra little nudge...it would have worked if..."  
"Minako was there."   
Darien and Sailormoon turned around. Sailormars had woken up.  
  
  
"Hey Usagi!"  
Usagi yelped as a very heavy bundle dropped on her, knocking the wind  
out of her.  
"Get off!"  
Usagi's ten year old brother grinned down at her. (AN: sorry   
guys, but I'm just guessing his age.) "Check this out Odango Atama!"  
Usagi tried to focus on the thing that had been thrust into her   
face. "Back up a bit, I can't see a thing."  
He did, Usagi was stunned to see her idol's face staring straight at  
her. She grabbed the paper out his hand.  
"Can you believe it Usagi? They actually spotted Sailor V at a  
downtown robbery! With her partner Night Hawk! Can you believe it?   
They're here! Here!"  
Usagi stared at the black-white photo. There she was, Sailor V...  
Usagi's idol...Usagi's friend...flashing her famous 'V'ictory sign...  
Minako...  
  
CRASH! A whole potful of steaming porridge crashed to the ground. For   
once Makoto didn't care. She stared at the picture of her friend,   
emblazoned on the front page of the newspaper...Minako...betrayal!  
  
how could she?   
The same phrase repeated over and over in Rei's mind. She shut her   
eyes, but it was useless. All she could see was Minako, grinning at her,  
flashing her 'V' sign...in black and white.  
Rei sat in front of the fire, trying to cleanse her mind, make sense  
out of the madness. She couldn't get the image of it out of her mind.  
Yuuchiro had run up to her bubbly and excited. Rei only looked at it  
once...once was enough for her to remember it all of her life...  
betrayal.  
  
Ami stared at the paper. She was so sure that Minako wouldn't succumb.  
But she did. She deserted them in the hour of their direst need...Ami  
had been so sure...  
  
"Artemis? Artemis I'm home!"  
"He's not here Minako."  
Minako whirled around. Luna was sitting on her other window. Minako   
couldn't quite see her, since she was silhouetted by the sun.  
"Well where is he?"  
"He's with Usagi..."  
Minako was confused. "What is he doing there?"  
"Minako, he warned you...if you went ahead with this, he would have  
nothing to do with it or you."  
"But...Luna..."  
The cat shrugged. "I'm just the messenger...Sailor V." with that Luna  
leapt out of the window.  
"Luna!" Minako ran to the window. But Luna was no-where to be seen.   
She sank down to the floor. How had they known? No one was   
supposed to know! She glanced at her bed. There was shredded   
newspaper on it. She got up and walked to her bed. Yes, the newspaper   
was torn, but she could still see what was on it...her own face...  
  
Minako walked up to Usagi's house. She stood in front of the door,   
debating with herself. She needed to talk to someone get it straight.  
Finally she mustered up the courage to knock.  
Usagi answered the door.  
Minako stared at her. For once, she couldn't see anything in Usagi's   
eyes. She used to be able to see whatever Usagi thought. Nothing.  
How could she possible explain? How could she have succumbed like   
that? How could explain to the person she was supposed to protect,   
why she did what she did?  
Usagi stared at her. anything Minako, tell me anything, let me hear  
the words gomen, tell me you'd never do it again...I'd believe you...just  
tell me anything...  
Minako sighed. What could she say? "I don't know what to tell you  
Usagi." she looked away. Nothing...  
Usagi was silent staring at her, willing for her to say the words...  
"Sumimasen..." (AN: This is a formal apology)  
Usagi just grabbed Minako and hugged her. "I forgive you." she   
whispered.  
Minako was stunned. That's it? That's all she had to say? Usagi was   
such a wonderful person...she felt the tears start to flow...  
Usagi pulled away, Minako noticed that her eyes were also glistening   
with suppressed tears.  
"Usagi...it was only for that once; he needed my help and I..."  
Usagi shook her head. "You don't have to explain to me. Just promise   
that you'd be there when we need you?"  
Minako nodded.   
Their communicators started to beep. Usagi flipped her's open, so did   
Mina. Rei was there. She said only four words. "We need to talk."  
  
Usagi and Minako went to the jinja together. When they got there,   
Makoto, Ami, Luna and Rei were already there.  
Minako looked around. "Umm...where's Artemis?" she asked timidly.  
Luna stared at her. "I don't think he's ready to talk to you."  
Rei waited until they sat down. She said only word. "Explain."  
Usagi glanced worriedly at Rei. She knew that Rei was truly furious.  
When she was, she would go all cold. That was frightening, they were so  
used to seeing the fire in Rei's eyes, that this...cold fury was daunting.  
Minako looked down. "David needed my help."  
"We needed your help Minako." Makoto spoke up.  
"Nani? I didn't..." Minako was startled, they had need her? Then she   
looked closely. Under Rei's raven hair; she could see a scrap of cloth.  
Ami's arm was bandaged. Mako's foot was also bandaged. She looked  
at Usagi. In answer, she took off her jacket. Minako was hurt to see the   
dozen scratches and shallow wounds all over Usagi's arms. Minako was  
stunned. How could Usagi have forgiven her? She was supposed to   
protect her! Minako looked again at Usagi, she saw forgiveness in her   
eyes. Minako was again stunned by the realization that Usagi had truly   
forgiven her.  
"I..." she didn't know what to say.  
"We needed you Minako!"  
Minako looked up, sorrow etched over her beautiful face. She knew that  
she couldn't be Sailor V and Sailor Venus. For one shining moment she   
thought it was possible. She could be both...but now she saw that it was   
an impossibility.  
She looked at each of them. Rei's face was stony, revealing no emotion  
Makoto had this expression...a questioning look in her eyes. Ami too had   
that questioning look. Luna was just as expressionless as Rei.  
Usagi...she was forgiving. Were they all prepared to hear her and   
forgive her? They probably won't be as forgiving as Usagi had been.  
She took in a deep breath.  
"Last night, I came home; I needed to think...my head was whirling.   
Then David came...I guess I still wasn't thinking clearly. He asked me  
if I could help him. Just that once he said. So, just like that I went  
with him. I kept telling myself, that just once...for old times' sake.   
I never thought...I didn't bring my communicator with me...I know that   
was stupid. I just figured that nothing was going to come up. Nothing  
has been coming up...I know that is really a lame excuse. I can't think  
of anything to justify what I did." the whole time she had been looking  
at the ground. Now she looked up. "I am sorry."  
Silence.  
Minako turned to Ami first.  
"Minako, we really needed you out there. When I couldn't reach you I   
was so scared. I thought something had happened to you...I mean why   
else wouldn't you have responded. I got nothing. Do you have any idea   
how terrifying that was? Thinking you were in trouble, and being able to  
do nothing about it?"  
Minako looked down at the ground again. "I'm sorry Ami. I know it was  
incredibly stupid of me to leave the communicator..."  
Ami sighed. "It's okay Minako."  
Minako turned to Makoto. Makoto shook her head. "We can't trust you   
anymore Minako! Do you know why we couldn't defeat that youma?   
Why? Because we needed you! Our combined powers weren't enough...  
we needed everyone's power! If Tuxedo Kamen hadn't shown up when he   
did, we would be very dead Minako"  
Minako felt the tears in her eyes. "Gomen nasai...you're right. I don't   
expect you to trust me anymore...I don't trust myself!"  
With dread, she turned to Rei.  
Rei was silent for the longest time, then she finally spoke, she spoke  
in a very low voice.  
"Minako, I'm going to say this just once...you had better stay away from   
me...stay far away...when I am able to talk to you without frying you...I   
would talk. Until then...stay away from me." she then turned to Usagi.  
"Usa, if you don't mind, Artemis is going to stay with me."  
Usagi nodded. "That's fine with me.  
Then Rei got up and walked away.  
Luna turned to her. "Minako, it's going to be hard to get over this...but   
I think we will get over it. I think we just need to know that you're   
going to be there for us when we need you."  
Minako nodded.  
  
~ a week later ~  
  
Minako was in the park...staring at the sky. She hadn't seen her friends  
for a week now. She saw Usagi now and then...but she was always with   
Mamoru. Mamoru hadn't been too happy with her either. Once he talked   
to her when Usagi wasn't there.  
"You have no idea how close your friends came to dying...how close   
Usa had come to dying. If anything had happened to her because of   
you; I would hunt you down...I can not believe that she had forgiven   
you! I know I wouldn't have."  
Rei hadn't approached her either, but she had seen her often enough.  
She had told David, that iie, she could never be Sailor V again. That   
part of her life was over. David, as far as Mina knew, had gone back to  
London...  
"Minako...you had your chance. But to tell you the truth, I think you've  
lost your edge. You rely too much on your 'magic' now. It's a shame too."  
A shame? What was a shame? That she had learnt more about herself in   
the last year than all of her fourteen years? That she finally had  
the kind of friends that you could depend on for life? Yes, Minako now  
depends on the power within her; and that dependence had given her   
more confidence in herself. But David was wrong...she hadn't lost her  
edge. Far from it.  
Minako stared at the sky...she noted that the sun was slowly lowering,   
the sky-blue had turned into a dusky pink...she felt someone tap her  
on the shoulder.  
Minako looked up, and stared into dark, liquid blue eyes. "Ami..."  
Ami sat down next to her. "I couldn't concentrate on my homework..."  
Minako knew that was a lie. Ami? Unable to concentrate on homework?  
"How are the others?"  
Ami was staring at the sky. "Well...Usa has been bugging Rei to talk to   
you...typical stubborn Rei, of course refuses. Mako...Mako hasn't said   
much...about what she feels...Minako..."  
Minako looked at her. "Yeah?"  
"I would have done the same thing..."  
Minako laughed, it had no humour in it. "No you wouldn't have! You're   
too dependable, you're not forgetful. You would never have forgotten to   
take your communicator!"  
Ami stared at her. "Are you saying that I'm incapable of falling into the   
moment?"  
Minako stared at her.  
Ami smiled. "That's what happened, didn't it? You fell into the moment.  
I'm telling you, if I were you...if I had an opportunity to re-capture the glory   
of being Sailor V...I would have. Which one of us wouldn't? You were   
Sailor V. Movies, posters...it must have been hard to leave that all behind."  
Minako shook her head, "Believe it or not Ames, I have never regretted   
what I did. I would rather be Sailorvenus, because that is who I am.  
Yeah, being Sailor V was fun and all...but she's not me..."  
Ami nodded. "I know what you mean...Sailormercury...she's me and then  
again she isn't. Sometimes when I'm Sailormercury, I wouldn't know who  
Mizuno Ami is. Being a Senshi...there's nothing like it in the world." she   
sighed. "I guess, I wanted to say that I forgive you. It just occurred to me   
that I never said it. I suppose I wasn't ready to say it then."  
Minako smiled, and then on impulse she hugged Ami. "Arigato. You're the  
second person to say that."  
Ami smiled. "Let me guess, Usa was the first."  
Minako laughed. "Yeah...that girl could love the whole world if she was   
given the chance."  
  
~ the next day ~  
  
"Minako, are you sure you don't want to come?"  
Minako nodded, she really didn't feel like going out.  
Her parents sighed. Minako had been acting very depressed for a long   
time now. Her mother was worried, Mina always managed to bounce   
back from anything.  
An hour later, there was a knock on the door. Mina sighed, she set down  
the T.V. dinner that she had stuck in the microwave. She opened the   
door. Makoto stood there.  
"Mako! Come in."  
Mako smiled tentatively at her. "Umm, I bought you some chicken..."  
Minako almost pounced on it. "Kami bless you Mako!" she brought the   
roast chicken into the kitchen.  
Mako spotted the T.V. dinner, she grabbed it and dropped it into the   
bin. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"   
Minako grinned at her. Mako sat down on a stool.  
"Minako, I just wanted you to know that I forgive you...I mean everyone   
makes mistakes right?"  
Minako felt tears start to well in her eyes. Mako spotted them and took  
out her pristine white handkerchief. "Don't do that Minako!" Mako grinned  
at her. "Promise you won't tell?"  
Minako smiled waterily at her and nodded. Mako sighed. "I must have   
forgotten to bring my communicator a dozen times now."  
Minako smiled. "You're secret is safe with me..."  
As Mako started to chatter, Minako smiled inwardly...Mako was   
practically a second mother to all of them. She really didn't know what   
she would do without her.  
  
Rei stared into the flames, letting the fire seep into her, bond with her.  
"You've got to forgive her you know."  
Rei didn't turn around, she didn't have to, she knew who it was. "I   
will forgive her when I'm ready. You're meddling won't help."  
"It's been over a week now Rei...you know she's sorry...why do you   
have to drag this out longer than necessary?"  
"I'm not dragging anything...I told you, I will talk to her when I'm   
ready and not a moment more!"  
The figure behind her sighed. "What more could your flames tell you   
that Minako herself can't?"  
Rei concentrated, trying to block out the voice. "What I feel..."  
  
~ the next day ~  
  
Usagi's communicator beeped. She grabbed it and flipped it open.  
Mamoru came to look over her shoulder.  
Ami's face came up on the screen. "Minna! Another youma attack!  
In the park!"  
  
"Mercury...Bubbles...Blast!"  
Sailormars nodded at her. "That's good...should keep him occupied for  
a while."  
Sailormoon dropped lightly beside them, Tuxedo Kamen following closely.  
"Mercury, have you spotted any weaknesses?"  
Sailormercury shook her head. "I'm afraid this one is going to be like  
the other."  
Sailorjupiter sighed. "At least this is only one thing..." she didn't   
get the rest of her sentence out.  
"Jupiter!" Sailormoon ran to her side, she started to activate her healing   
power.  
"Where's Sailorvenus?" Sailor Mars demanded angrily.  
"Are you okay Mako?" Sailormoon asked.  
Groggily she nodded.  
Mercury sighed, frustrated. "We've got to combine our powers..."  
"But that's not going to work! We need Sailorvenus!"  
Sailormars sniffed haughtily. "Didn't I tell you? She can't be trusted!"  
Sailormoon glared at Sailormars. "Look..."  
"We can't argue now! We've got to combine our powers!" Mercury  
shouted, really frustrated.  
"Mercury Bubbles..."  
Sailormoon sighed, this would have to wait. "Moon Sceptre..."  
"Mars Fire..."  
"Jupiter Thunder..."  
"Venus Love-me chain..."  
They all looked up, startled to hear that voice. Sailor Venus winked   
down at them.  
Together, as a team they released their powers. "BLAST!"  
"ANNIHILATION!"  
"IGNITE!"  
"CRASH!"  
"ENCIRCLE!"  
Their powers combined...obliterating the enemy...  
  
Sailorvenus jumped down next to Sailormars.   
"I was once a star..."  
Sailormars shook her head. "You will always be a star."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well minna? What did you guys think? Please tell me!!!  
  



End file.
